User blog:Ffsfan/My notes on Dust to Destiny
I'm relatively new to Fantasy Forest Story (~2 months), but I thought I'd jot down my notes on the Dust to Destiny Storybook Adventure somewhere in case it's helpful to others. This is the first time I've aimed to get to the final animal for one of these events (Prince Charring). All of this is based on the information on the Storybook Adventure page - if it's inaccurate, then things here will be wrong. I won't be starting the event until I'm forced to, so that I can gather more food. By my accounting, you need about 121,735 food to complete the adventure as described on the wiki page. There are a few things you can do to reduce this a little, but not a lot. This total doesn't include the food you get as prizes. I worked out that I could comfortably harvest this much food with 2 grand farms and 4 big farms for 12 days (i.e. starting the event as late as possible) so I built a second grand farm for this purpose. I can also supplement this with food from battlegrounds and mining, so I don't need to be as vigilant on the timers. Depending on how much I need to use the expensive foods on the grand farms, this would cost somewhere between 10-15 million coins. I had 10M stockpiled, and I'm collecting around 1M/day, so I'm good to go. (Next time, I'll try to have more of a food stockpile ready, but you need to be growing food to harvest the various collectable items anyway.) Besides food, you also need to be breeding, hatching and evolving at various points in the event. This is my plan for when these three areas will need to be used: Chapter 3: *Breed and Hatch something using a Pyro Pony, preferably another Pyro Pony because that will be fast. *Breed but don't Hatch a Plantlers before you need to hatch one in Chapter 5. (You can tell if you have one from the breeding time being 9 hrs.) *Evolve your Cinderelka from 3 to 4. Chapter 4: *Evolve your Cinderelka from 9 to 10. Chapter 5: *Hatch that Plantlers you've been saving up. If you're brave, you can probably hatch a few of these between Chapter 3 and 5, but if you want to be sure, you should save it up once you know you have one. Chapter 6: *Evolve your Cinderelka from 14 to 15. *Evolve your Plantlers from 3 to 4 as part of feeding. Optional if you have extra Plantlers (Plantlerses?). You can save food if you prep by breeding extra Plantlers. *Breed a Armordillo using a Rock Rhino. (12 hrs) *Hatch your Mouseguard. Chapter 7: *Evolve your Mouseguard from 3 to 4. *Hatch your Armordillo. *You can start trying to breed a Firefox for Chapter 9 at this point, if this worries you. (9 hrs) Chapter 8: *Evolve your Armordillo from 3 to 4 as part of feeding. (Optional) Chapter 9: *Hatch your Firefox. *Evolve your Mouseguard from 9 to 10. Chapter 10: *Evolve your Mouseguard from 14 to 15. *Evolve your Firefox from 3 to 4 as part of feeding. Some tips: *If you just need an animal to be at a certain level, you can feed and evolve them before the relevant Chapter starts. This might help with scheduling, especially on Chapter 6 which is quite full. *If you just need to feed an animal X times, you can feed any animal of that type, not just the one you hatched. This might reduce the need to use the evolution chamber. Category:Blog posts